Forbidden
by TadaBanri
Summary: cinta kepada saudaramu? hal itu memang terlarang, namun ia hanyalah seorang manusia. Tidak peduli itu hubungan darah, tidak peduli itu pandangan orang lain. Yang jelas... itulah apa yang dirasakannya. Incest. AU. NarutoxNaruko. adult theme.
1. Chapter 1

**Ini bukan cerita pertama sih, dua tahun yang lalu saya punya akun, namun sekarang sudah lupa karena jarang buka. Jadi anggap aja ni cerita pertama saya. Hm... mengapa saya buat begini? Karena saya pecinta ...Incest. Dan jika anda bertanya maka jawabannya ...tidak, di dunia nyata tidak. Kalau manga sih ada banyak saya yang incest...tentunya di Komputer.**

**Jadi saya buat dulu warningnya: berisikan sesuatu yang terlarang, incest. Dan tidak direkomendasikan bagi yang tidak suka dengan genre seperti ini. Rated M, karena mengandung interaksi seksual. Sasaran pembaca...15 tahun ke atas(meskipun begitu kalian tetap membaca bukan?)**

**Disclaimer: Not own anything.**

* * *

Aku tidak tahu...

Aku tidak tahu kapan perasaan ini muncul di dalam hatiku. Berdebar semakin kencang sesaat aku melihat wajahnya...

Ini terlarang. Aku tahu..

Sinar Matahari pagi menyinari dari balik jendela. Membuat mataku terbuka untuk sesaat...

Aku ingin kembali tidur, kembali ke dalam dunia mimpi di mana aku bisa hidup dalam keinginanku. Namun aku tidak bisa melakukannya lagi, sebagaimana layaknya, sebagaimana inginnya...namun aktivitas pagi menanti. Banyak hal yang harus kulakukan, seperti; membangunkan sosok yang tidur di sampingku.

Rambut kuning itu menutup matanya yang terlelap. Wajah yang menunjukan ekspresi tenang yang hanya bisa kulihat saat ia tertidur. Dan jika ia terbangun, aku tidak bisa melihat raut wajah itu, meskipun aku ingin sekali, namun itu bukanlah Naruto yang kutahu. Yang selalu ribut, dan tidak sabaran. Garis kecil memanjang bagaikan kumis kucing tertampang di wajah kecoklatannya.

Ia saudara kembarku...Uzumaki Naruto.

Tanganku secara tidak sadar mulai menuju ke wajah itu, dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. Aku bisa merasakan bentuk wajahnya yang mengencang, lebih terlihat...karena dia sudah dalam masa puber. Aku bisa melihat betapa tumbuhnya ia selama ini. Dahulu saat kami masih berusia 8 tahun tinggi masih sama, dan sekarang? Dia yang lebih tinggi dariku...

Di saat itu wajahnya bagaikan cerminan wajahku. Aku tidak tahu, dan aku tidak bisa berhenti melihat wajah itu secara terus menerus.

Aku menarik tanganku sedikit sesaat setelah mendengar gumamam dari mulutnya. Sesaat aku merasa takut ketika ia merasakan apa yang kulakukan. Dan kemudian aku menghela nafas yang sepertinya aku tahan..

"Naruto-kun..."

Panggilan itu bukan bagaimana seharusnya kakak-adik menyapa. Namun hanya aku yang tahu, hanya diriku. Dan aku hanya memanggilnya seperti itu di saat ia tidur.

Aku merayap ke atas tubuhnya. Dan menempelkan dadaku ke dadanya, merasakan payudaraku yang menempel ke dadanya yang rata dan keras. Kedua tanganku memegang wajahnya. Nafasku bagaikan tidak teratur, aku bisa merasakan di saat ia menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya.

Sangat panas...

Menggairahkan..

Aku ingin memilikinya sendiri. Hanya untukku, bukan untuk orang lain... aku merasa cemburu di saat gadis-gadis fan-girls itu mendekati Naruto. Kemarahan yang tidak ku ketahui ternyata sudah terpendam di dalam hatiku sejak lama. Di saat mereka berbicara manis di hadapan saudaraku, ataupun di saat mereka tidak sengaja melakukan kontak fisik yang membuat saudaraku tersipu malu.

Mereka hanya mengincar ketenaran. Mereka hanya ingin disisi baik anak dari Yondaime.. Ayahku.

Mereka tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama sepertiku.

Dan...

Aku melihat matanya terbuka..

"Kakak?"

"hmm?"

"m,mengapa...Kakak di atasku?" Ia bertanya dengan lugunya. Dan aku pun tersenyum..

'karena adikku merupakan kasur ternyaman se-Duniiaaa.."

Aku tahu dirinya tidak nyaman. Aku mengerti, seorang gadis yang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhannya berada di atas seorang pemuda yang dalam masa pubernya. Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang keras yang kurasakan di antara selangkanganku. Kurasa tidak hanya dia yang bangun pagi... namun juga adik kecilnya.

Aku tidak pernah mengerti mengapa di saat ia bangun pagi, yang di bawahnya juga ikut bangun. Aku pernah bertanya akan hal itu pada dia, namun dengan wajah memerah, ia mengatakan itu hal yang wajar.

"kakak~ sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan tidur di kasur yang sama denganku. Kakak kan punya kamar sendiri..."wajahnya sedikit kesal"lagipula kita sudah umur berapa? 13 tahun. Bukankah ini saatnya untuk pisah kamar? Tahu nggak teman-temanku di Akedemi mengejek aku gara-gara itu!"

Ya..aku mengerti. Namun aku tidak mau. Ibu pernah menasehatiku akan hal itu, namun bagaiakan tuli, aku tidak mendengarnya. Aku lebih nyaman dengan tidur bersama Naruto daripada sendirian. Dan Ibu pun tidak membicarakan lagi tentang hal itu. Karena kami saudara. Karena kami tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang...aneh.

Semenjak kami lahir, Ayah sudah tiada bersama kami. Meninggalkanku, Naruto, dan Ibu. Semua itu karena serangan yang dilakukan Pria bertopeng itu. Kyuubi pun tersegel ke tubuhku dan Naruto. Sedangkan Ibu bisa bertahan dengan sedikit porsi dari Kyuubi. Hidup pun kami jalani bertiga. Aku pernah melihat beberapa Pria dari Klan penting yang ingin mendekati Ibu, namun...bagaikan tidak ambil pusing, Ibu menolak mereka mentah-mentah.

Aku tahu para Dewan yang penuh akan orang tua itu menginginkan hal itu. Dengan alasan membuat kembali Klan Uzumaki dan seterusnya. Bahkan hal itu pernah menyangkutku dan Naruto. Namun Hukum yang telah di ciptakan Hokage ketiga telah menahan semua hal itu.

"hei.."

"hm?"

"sampai kapan kakak seperti ini? Aku mau bangun."

* * *

**Normal POV.**

Naruto berusaha menggerakan tubuhnya dari gadis yang menindihnya. Ia bisa merasakan benda lembut yang bersentuhan dengan dadanya. Ia tidak mengerti, dan tidak mau mengerti. Hal seperti ini membuatnya terkadang Frustasi. Kelakuan saudara kembarnya terkadang membuatnya di ujung batas kesabaran.

Hal seperti ini bukanlah sesuatu yang wajar. Terlintas di benak Naruto...ini adalah sifat Kakaknya. Sifat bagaimana Uzumaki Naruko menunjukan kasih sayang sebagai saudara. Jujur ia merasa senang akan hubungannya yang baik dengan saudara sedarahnya, namun seberapa begonya dirinya, Naruto bisa merasakan sesuatu yang berubah secara berangsur-angsur. Dari cara bicara, nada bicara, dan...kontak fisik yang semakin...sering.

Ia melihat mata berwarna biru itu yang menatapnya dengan penuh akan emosi. Warna biru yang sama dengan ia miliki. Dan wajahnya yang tidak jauh dari wajah dirinya membuat hal itu semakin...aneh.

Pakaian itu juga tidak membantu. Alih-alih pajama, namun betapa tipisnya kain tersebut membuatnya terganggu, belahan yang terlihat dengan jelas itu sering sekali membuat dirinya frustasi tanpa henti.

"mau nggak ya?"

Naruto mengeluarkan nafas lelah, dan dengan tidak ada cara lagi. Ia pun memegang kedua tangan Naruko dan membaliknya ke bawah beserta tubuhnya, dan sekarang gilirannya yang di atas. "HA, mau nggak mau, tetap aku yang menang!" Naruto membiarkan senyum menyeringai menghias wajahnya. Memberikan senyuman keberhasilan terhadap saudara perempuannya.

Kedua tangannya berada di atas kepalanya, lurus, dan ia pegang dengan erat. Merasakan perlawanan, Naruto semakin mengencangkan pegangannya.

"..."

Naruto tiba-tiba terdiam. Ia masih memegang kedua tangan itu, ia tidak merasakan lagi perlawanan... Matanya menatap Naruko.

Wajah gadis itu kini terhias dengan warna merah, pandangannya di palingkan beserta wajahnya ke arah lain, untuk menyembunyikan ekspresinya saat ini. Namun, tetap saja Naruto masih bisa melihat hal itu dengan jelas.

Mata Naruto bergerak...ia membeku. Ia tidak pernah menyadari betapa cantiknya saudaranya...tubuhnya yang membentuk dengan indah, bagaikan sesuatu yang suci, sesuatu yang harus di simpan di dalam peti terdalam. Kulit putih mulus...bibir merah muda yang tipis... dan juga dada itu. Tidak terlihat besar bagaikan apa yang ia lihat di majalah...namun cocok untuk di tangan. Pas di genggaman...dirinya.

"Naruto-kun..."

Naruto bisa mendengar suara itu..nada itu. Nada sensual yang membuatnya merinding dengan sensasi yang aneh. Sensasi asing yang perlahan merangkak dari perut ke dadanya.

Naruto bisa merasakan dan mendengar nafas Naruko yang sudah berubah tempo. Naruto tahu ini bukanlah posisi yang nyaman.

"..maaf..." Naruto dengan niat yang cepat kemudian hendak bangun dari tubuh Naruko. Ia telah membuat kakaknya marah, terlihat dari wajah memerah itu, sejujurnya ia tidak tahu itu marah, atau malu. Namun Naruto tahu, dirinya yang salah akan hal ini. Namun..ketika hendak beranjak, ia tidak bisa bergerak lebih dari itu.

Kedua tangan memegang bajunya dengan erat, hingga terlihat seperti akan robek.

"kak?-"

Dan kali ini kerah bajunya yang di tarik oleh Naruko. Dan membawanya ke bawah dengan cepat...

Naruto melebarkan matanya, dan menarik wajahnya dengan cepat. Jemarinya gemetar dan perlahan memegang bibirnya...

"kakak?"

"Naruto, Naruko turun sekarang juga! Sampai kapan kalian mau tidur!"

Dan tanpa banyak kata...Naruto kemudian berlari menuju pintu dengan wajah memerah. Naruko hanya menghela nafasnya, namun kemudian memegang bibirnya, senyum tercipta di bibir tersebut.

"...rasanya...enak..."

* * *

**Sekian dan terimakasih, ini merupakan chapter pertama dari Forbidden. Jadi yang suka hal seperti ini, silahkan datang, dan jika tidak...ya udah. **

**Type your review...here.**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of Forbidden. Sorry for the delay. **

**Kehidupan memang menyita waktu saya yang berharga. Terimakasih yang mereview cerita ini. Meskipun saya baru baru ini kembali ke dunia menulis. Semoga nggak kaku. **

**Disclaimer: Not own anything.**

**Pairing: NarutoxNaruko. AU.**

* * *

Matahari pagi menyinari seluruh permukaan, kembali membawa kehangatan bagi mereka yang menerimanya.

Aktivitas lalu lalang, saling menyapa, dan melakukan apa yang memang ingin mereka lakukan. Hal itu seperti roda yang tidak akan pernah berhenti, selalu terulang-ulang hingga tidak ada yang tahu di mana asalnya.

Terlihat dua sosok figur yang juga memiliki reputasi yang cukup tinggi. Orang-orang memberikan sapaan dan senyum, mencoba mengajak bicara pada kedua individual yang sudah terkenal sejak mereka lahir. Kata-kata terucap dengan sopan, dan formal.

Tidak lama berlangsung, mereka pun akhirnya sampai di jalan yang lebih sepi daripada jalan utama di Konoha. Memang tidak sepenuhnya sepi, tapi cukup lebar untuk hanya berpapasan sesekali dengan beberapa orang.

**Naruto POV.**

Ugh... berjalan seperti ini memang tidak mengenakan. Apalagi penduduk yang sok ramah dan sok kenal, mencoba memberi barang gratis dan sebagainya...

Terkadang menjadi anak dari seorang Hokage merupakan sesuatu yang merepotkan.

Aku melihat jalan setapak yang sepi di depanku. Orang-orang seperti jarang terlihat, tentu saja hal itu benar. Karena jalan yang saat ini aku ambil merupakan jalan rahasia menuju Akedemi. Oke...memang tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai jalan rahasia, namun jika dilihat dengan jelas, baik dari jumlah orang yang lewat dan juga rumput ilalang yang tumbuh, kurasa hal itu sudah bisa dikatakan sebagai jalan rahasia.

Hari berjalan seperti biasa, pergi ke Akedemi, latihan sama Ero-sennin. Menjahili Kaka-nii-san. Aku masih mengingat saat buku pornonya aku ganti dengan majalah Gay... hehehe...

Tapi meskipun betapa menyenangkan ingatan itu untuk diingat, masih ada satu masalah atau yang kusebut gangguan...

Mataku menoleh untuk sesaat agar dapat melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh orang yang mengikutku dari tadi.

sosok yang disampingku terlihat puas dengan dirinya. Aku pun tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh perempuan ini.

Rambut pirang bersih yang panjang hingga ke punggung, menghiasi wajahnya yang...cantik. Tubuh yang langsing dan terlihat sudah mulai tumbuh. Memang aku malu mengakuinya, tetapi Saudara kembarku memang memiliki kecantikan di atas rata-rata.

Dan aku? Sepertinya Skip Gen deh..

"Nee-chan...kenapa sih mengikuti aku terus?" itulah pertanyaan yang ingin aku tanyakan pada saudara kembarku.

Nee-chan memiringkan kepalanya, dan memberikan senyuman yang sudah terlihat jelas..

"Tentu saja, sebagai Nee-chan, itu sudah tugasku untuk menjaga adik kecilnya.."

Hei...hei... kita hanya beda satu menit lahirnya, bahkan tidak ada perbedaan diantara kita. Tubuhku aja lebih tinggi daripada kau!

Ingin aku mengatakan hal itu, namun aku menahannya karena aku tahu, jika aku berkata seperti maka perbincangan tanpa titik-akhir akan kami alami. Dan sebagai seorang Gentleman, aku memang ditakdirkan harus mengalah kepada Gender yang berbeda denganku.

"Jadi PR yang diberikan Iruka-sensei sudah kamu kerjakan?"

"PR?" dengan tatapan tidak percaya aku menoleh Nee-chan. "Zaman apa ini? Ninja punya PR!? Bahkan Ero-sennin tidak pernah mengerjakan sesuatu yang disebut sebagai...PR!"

AW... aku memegang kepalaku yang baru di tubruk. Sepertinya sifat 'liar' Ibu menular...

"Sakit..."

"Naruto-kun, jika kamu belajar lebih serius, pasti kamu sudah meraih peringkat teratas. Pantas saja kamu kalah denganku yang merupakan peringkat pertama dan Sasuke-san yang peringkat kedua."

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke lagi... heh...

Mengapa aku harus dibandingkan dengan anak-bokong-ke-atas itu!?

Pernah aku berpikir, jika Nee-chan naksir sama orang 'tu. Selalu saja membandingkan apa yang kulakukan dengan orang lain. Aku Naruto, bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Sakit hati juga sih...kakak sendiri muji orang lain.

Dan apa pula dengan _Suffix_ 'kun'? kita saudara, masa pakai _Suffix_ seperti itu? Nggak wajar amat. Tapi seberapa anehnya kelakukan Kakak, tapi aku tetap menganggap hal itu di batas kewajaran, yahh...karena itu memang sifat asli kakak, jadi aku sudah biasa aja. Meskipun...baru-baru ini sifatnya seperti berlebihan...

Gedung Akedemi sudah terlihat jelas di pemandangan mata. Meskipun pada saat ini kami bukan di depan gerbang. Ya itu bisa dijelaskan karena kami memilih lewat jalan belakang.

Terlihat ada beberapa anak Akedemi...-aku nggak tahu kelas mana mereka- sedang bermain. Bermain apapun itu, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, karena posisi matahari yang sayangnya memutuskan untuk memberikan cahayanya padaku. Meskipun umur sudah cukup remaja...ya...ingin main juga sih pada akhirnya.

"Mau kemana?"

Aku berusaha untuk menarik badanku dari cengkraman terkuat yang pernah kurasakan. Namun tidak membuahkan hasil, terbukti dari tanah yang semakin mendalam di bawah permukaan kakiku. Berjalan di tempat.

"Ada urusan yang mau aku urus."

"Urus nanti saja. Sebentar lagi jam Iruka-sensei akan dimulai. Kau tahu kan jika telat bagaimana?"

Bah! Memang aku pikirin? Pelajaran Iruka-sensei itu supeerrrrrr membosankan. Bahkan tanpa sadar akupun jadi tertidur.

"Hah...kenapa sih aku punya Nee-chan yang sewot!?" aku berteriak kepada Langit. Terlihat bodoh.

Aku menunggu respon dari saudaraku...namun aku tidak mendengar apapun. Dengan perlahan, aku memalingkan wajahku ke arahnya...

Ia terdiam. Nee-chan membisu.

Matanya melebar, kemudian berkaca-kaca, aku bisa melihat bibir bawahnya mulai gemetar...

"Maaf..." maksudku benar-benar seperti apa yang kukatakan.

"Sudahlah...Ayo berangkat."

Aku melihatnya memalingkan wajahnya dariku, sehingga membuatku tidak bisa melihat ekpresi apa yang ia kenakan pada saat ini. Sepertinya apa yang kukatakan terlalu berlebihan. Mungkin aku juga yang terlalu egois? Karena ingin melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan. Kata-kata kasar dariku memang sepertinya selalu berlebihan di mata Naruko...

Perasaan tidak enah mulai menuju ke permukaan. Membuat perutku serasa mendapat beban aneh...dan membuatku tidak nyaman.

Seberapa sewot dan merepotkannya Kakak di mataku. Namun, itu dilakukannya karena ia sayang padaku sebagai Adiknya. Dan sebagai Adik yang baik, aku memang harus melakukan apa yang kubisa.

"Ah...ketinggalan lagi."

Aku mempercepat laju jalanku, sesaat melihat Naruko sudah berjalan jauh melewati koridor. Karena terlalu lama berpikir, sepertinya Naruko sudah meninggalkanku terlebih dahulu. Dan sesaat langkahku mencapai belokkan antar koridor, telingaku sudah menangkap suara dari kakak, dan juga suara keras yang cukup aku kenal...

Rasa tidak suka sudah mulai muncul di batinku sesaat melihat sosok yang bersuara keras tersebut. Mendekati Naruko dan berbicara seperti sok kenal.

"Ayolah Naruko-chan, kita kencan biasa aja kok? Bagaimana? Aku pasti membuatmu terhibur"

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, Inuzuka-san? Aku tidak tertarik dengan ajakanmu. Aku sedang sibuk dengan apa yang kulakukan. Apa kau mengerti?"

Aku terdiam sesaat di balik dinding mendengar apa yang dikatakan Nee-chan. Aku merasa, kakak sudah cukup untuk mengatasi anjing yang satu ini. Bukan maksud mengejek atau apa, tapi Kiba memang terkadang bersikap seperti anjing liar. Dan ditambah lagi, jika berada di sekitarnya selalu saja berbau anjing.

Seingatku, Kiba memang selalu berusaha mendekati Nee-chan. Aku tidak tahu kapan itu dimulai? Mungkin saat tahun pertama?-ah...tidak jelas.

Ya...aku sih tidak ada masalah dengan itu. Siapa yang menyukai dan siapa yang disukai bukanlah menjadi urusanku. Termasuk juga dengan Nee-chan. Dia memiliki hak untuk suka sama siapa saja, tidak ada masalah. Sebagai adik, aku hanya bisa mendukung siapa yang disukai-nya..

Ya...meskipun orangnya seperti Kiba..

Tapi masalahnya sekarang ada di depan mata. Sudah jelas kakak tidak pernah memiliki ketertarikan kepada Kiba. Memang terlihat mengesankan kalau Kiba tidak pernah menyerah dan selalu berusaha mendekati kakak. Tapi...lama kelamaan pada akhirnya hal itu menjadi menjengkelkan. Baik itu dipandanganku maupun di kakak.

Dan disaat Kiba sudah mulai keterlaluan...

"Aku bilang; Tidak! Ya Tidak!"

Dengan langkah cepat aku langsung mendatangi mereka berdua, dan dengan kasar langsung menarik tangan Kiba dan mencampakkannya dengan kasar. Aku bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut dan jengkel dari Kiba. Sudah jelas mengapa...

"Kiba, aku sarankan kau menyimpan tangan kotormu dari Nee-chan. Kau membuatku jengkel."

"Cih, sok jagoan kau."

Malah marah lagi. Sudah jelas kau yang salah di sini. Sepertinya dari keributan tadi, murid Akedemi mulai mencari tahu apa penyebabnya, pantas saja dari kejauhan terlihat kerumunan orang yang menatap kami dengan tertarik.

Naruko sepertinya tidak suka melihat kerumunan orang itu dan sepertinya sembunyi di belakang badanku yang lebih tinggi.

"Kau sedang lihat, bukan? Aku sedang mencoba mendekati saudaramu...dan hanya butuh sedikit lagi agar dia mau ikut kencan denganku."

Aku menghela nafas...

"Tapi...Nee-chan sudah jelas-jelas tidak suka. Jadi bisakah kau berhenti? Masih banyak anak perempuan lain yang bisa kau dekati... seperti Sakura, Ino...atau si Hinata. Terserah mana yang mau kau pilih." Tanpa sadar aku tertawa halus..." Itupun kalau ada satu dari mereka yang suka denganmu.."

"Apa kau bilang!?"

Kiba menarik kerah bajuku dan membawa wajahku beberapa centimeter dari wajahnya. Aku bisa melihat wajah jengkelnya saat ini, dan juga taring yang keluar dari selah mulutnya. Membuatku semakin kesal saja...

Dengan cepat, aku menarik balik tangan Kiba, dan memutarnya dengan cepat. Seperti mengikuti arah gerakan tersebut, Kiba secara tidak sadar mengikutkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan tangannya agar tidak terjadi hal yang membahayakan.

Ya...itu menurutnya.

Setelah badannya membalik arah, aku mengkaitkan kakiku dengan ujung pergelangan kakinya, dan mendorong badannya.

Dan dia pun terjatuh...

Aku bisa mendengar suara tawa belasan orang dari belakang. Tidak salah lagi. menertawakan Kiba yang terjatuh. Jadi nggak enak hati...padahal aku tidak sejahat itu lo?

"Kurang ajar!"

Mataku melebar sedikit ketika melihat Kiba yang salto dan mempersiapkan kuda-kuda, dan tanpa kusadari dia sudah berada di depanku. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Ibu mengenai Inuzuka. Mereka memang terlatih dalam kelincahan tubuh, kecepata, dan kekuatan. Dengan sedikit gugup, aku berhasil menangkis serangan berupa pukulan dan tendangan yang diberikan oleh Kiba.

Koridor yang cukup besar, membuat perkelahian bisa dilakukan dengan bebas.

Aku menunduk saat menghindari tendangan Kiba. Dengan cepat, aku memegang erat kaki kanannya, dan membawanya ke atas. Kaki kiriku, sudah bergerak dan menendang kaki yang merupakan satu-satunya penumpu beban Kiba. Dia kehilangan keseimbangannya dan membuat suara terkejut. Aku tidak ambil diam dan mengambil kesempatan untuk melayangkan tinju yang cukup keras di wajah keturuan Inuzuka tersebut.

"Gakhh!"

Mataku menatap dengan dingin kepada Kiba yang terjatuh dengan bokongnya sebagai media pendaratan.

"Menyerahlah Kiba...perkelahian ini tidak membawa apa-apa. Sudah jelas siapa yang menang diantara kita berdua." Aku menghela nafasku lagi. Sudah berapa kali aku menghela nafas hari ini? Aku tidak tahu. Lama-lama aku bisa jadi kakek tua kalau kelamaan menghela nafas.

"DIAM! KAU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA! DIA PASANGAN KAWINKU! DAN SEBAGAI ANJING BETINA DIA HARUS NURUT!"

Kemarahan serasa mengumpul di dadaku sesaat mendengar perkataan lancang dari Kiba. Aku tahu apa yang ia katakan merupakan sesuatu akibat dari pengaruh Klannya. Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya...

Kakiku sudah mendarat di wajahnya, tekanan yang kuberikan bukan sesuatu yang kutahan. Aku memfokuskan semua kekuatan yang kupunya saat itu. Dan tidak aneh ketika Kiba terlontar beberapa meter jauh dan menabrak dinding.

Aku berjalan, tanganku serasa di tahan oleh Naruko. Namun aku menghiraukannya dan tetap berjalan. Suara langkah kakiku bergema di koridor karena kesunyian pada saat itu. Atau lebih tepatnya karena semua memlih membisu pada saat itu..

Kiba bangkit dari serangan itu, dan dengan menggeram layaknya suara kerasnya, Kiba mengulurkan tangannya dan menyiapkan serangan berbasis Tinju.

Tanganku bergerak dengan cepat sebelum serangan itu datang. Aku kembali memutar tangannya dan dengan tekanan yang berlebih, tubuh Kiba berputar di udara. Aku bisa mendengar sesuatu yang berbunyi dari tangannya tersebut, namun aku tidak ambil pusing. Berani sekali dia.

Sesaat badannya telah mendarat di permukaan lantai, Aku menghentakan kakiku ke dadanya.

"Sudah kubilang...jangan coba-coba Kiba. Jika lain kali kau bertingkah seperti itu di depan Nee-chan. Tidak hanya tanganmu yang akan kupatahkan, namun juga seluruh tubuhmu! KAU MENGERTI!?"

Aku melepaskan kaki dari dada Kiba, sesaat merasakan anggukan di sela rintihannya.

"Nee-chan?"

Alis mataku mengkerut ketika melihat wajah Nee-chan. Aku bisa melihat kesedihan yang saat ini ia pancarkan. Aku tahu aku yang salah di sini. Aku menggunakan kemampuanku untuk melukai orang lain. Tapi memang aku tidak bisa menahan diri jika seseorang melakukan sesuatu kepada Keluarga kesayanganku..

"NA-MI-KA-ZE NA-RU-TOOOOO!"

Sial. Sepertinya seorang murid Akedemi telah melaporkan kejadian ini. Dan yang harus dilaporkan masa harus dia! Iruka sensei lagi...

Siapkan diri untuk menahan omelan dari Kepala Akedemi dan juga...Ibu. Bagian terakhir membuatku merinding...

"eh he he heh...sepertinya aku terkena hukuman Nee-chan. Maaf jika aku membuatmu sedih..."

"Tidak..."

Aku tidak bisa mendengar karena kecilnya suara dari Naruko. Dan sebelum aku tahu...ia telah menariku dan membawaku lari dengan cepat melewati kerumunan orang dan juga dari teriakan para Guru. Aku tidak tahu sejauh mana kami berlari.

Aku tidak tahu berapa menit berlalu...

Kurumunan orang di jalan...

Jalan setapak...

Pepohonan...

Dan semakin jauh dari pandangan orang...

Sebuah Bukit kecil, yang berada di hutan sekitar Konoha. Tempat di mana aku, dan kakak dulu sering bermain.

"Nee-chan?"

Aku melihat Naruko yang saat ini menatap ke arah lain. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya...jikalau pun aku bisa, pasti ekspresinya pada saat ini tertutupi oleh poni rambutnya. "Terimakasih Nee-chan...jika kita tidak kabur, pasti Iruka-sensei sudah memarahiku karena melukai murid. Tapi meskipun begitu...Kaa-chan pasti sudah menyiapkan seribu satu hukuman.."

Tanpa sadar aku mengeluarkan air mata terjun mengingat hukuman yang akan diberikan oleh Ibu.

"Kenapa..."

Aku menaikan alis mataku sesaat mendengar suara kakak.

"hm?"

"Kenapa susah sekali untuk melihatmu sebagai adikku sendiri!?"

Dan aku bisa melihat tatapan itu dari sini. Aku terpaku, terdiam tanpa bisa mengutarakan satu patah katapun...

Angin siang menampakan dirinya, dan membasuhku. Dan juga rambut Nee-chan...dan aku bisa melihat mata berkaca-kaca di balik poni tersebut...

"Aku tahu, aku memang merepotkan Nee-chan. Tapi aku berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik kok.."

Aku tidak mengerti..

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!"

Aku menutup mataku, menunggu kemarahan yang akan ditumpahkan oleh Kakak. Namun, aku tidak merasakan apa-apa...

Tapi aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang telah mendorongku jatuh dan menindihku kebawah tanpa bisa bergerak. Dengan perlahan, aku membuka mataku.

"N-Nee-chan?"

Dan aku merasakan bibir lembut yang telah menyentuh bibirku untuk kedua kalinya. Aku bisa merasakan emosi yang meluap dari ciuman itu. Membawaku kedalam dunia yang baru tanpa bisa aku jelaskan sama sekali. Aku tidak bisa berpikir.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan.

Dia kakakku..

Dia saudara kembarku...

Tapi mengapa?

Mengapa jantungku berdetak dengan kencang?

.

.

Kami saudara...bukan?

* * *

**Sekian dan terimakasih telah membaca chapter kedua dari Forbidden. Jadi yang suka hal seperti ini, silahkan datang, dan jika tidak...ya udah. Saya sangat menghargai jika kalian mau untuk meluangkan waktu kalian untuk mereview chapter ini. Dan akan saya balas dengan PM jika ada pertanyaan.**

**Type your review...here.**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hm...kau tahu, Naruto?"

"Hm?" Sosok yang diucapkan memiringkan kepalanya, senyum terukir di wajahnya, tatapan yang mengatakan agar pembicaraan dilanjutkan. "Ada apa, Kakak?"

Mendengar respon dari adiknya, Naruko kemudian melihat ke kiri dan kanan, seperti ingin menemukan sesuatu. Sesaat telah menemukan apa yang ia cari, Naruko kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke Naruto yang menatap dirinya dengan keingin-tahuan.

"Ada seseorang yang sejak dari tadi mengikuti kita." Naruko berkata dengan nada datar, namun dari raut wajahnya mengatakan bahwa perempuan ini mulai terganggu akan kehadiran orang yang mengikuti atau lebih tepatnya...menguntit. "Aku kira tadi dia hanya mengikuti kita karena kebetulan, seperti melalui jalan yang sama atau sebagainya."

"Ah..Kakak, kau terlalu berlebihan. Mana mungkin ada yang akan menguntit kita sampai saat ini. Mungkin itu Ero-sennin." Mendengar nama itu, Naruko hanya menghela nafasnya. Seseorang yang mereka anggap keluarga sendiri, namun di sisi lain merupakan orang yang paling berbahaya untuk didekati. Dan jika bertemu harus dalam pengawasan orang lain, atau bersama Kaa-chan.

Si proklamasi Super Mesum seluruh lima Negara besar.

Ya...sosok berbahaya yang bisa meracuni pikiran generasi muda hanya dengan beberapa patah-kata.

Sosok yang dianggap musuh seluruh wanita.

Pengaku bisa merayu wanita jenis apa saja, tapi masih tetap ke lokalisasi.

Dan tentunya...masih _singel._

Meskipun kekurangan dan hal negatif yang dibawa, Jiraiya merupakan sosok terkuat yang sekelas dengan Kage. Bukan sekelas dengan Sannin.

Sannin itu hanyalah nama julukan yang mereka terima dari kekalahan melawan Hanzo, sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dibanggakan. Namun, mereka terkenal dengan nama julukan yang diberikan musuh mereka. Sebuah Ironi..

Dan salah satu kemampuan dari Ayah angkatnya itu adalah menghilangkan keberadannya dan mengikuti targetnya untuk mencari informasi tertentu. Kata kerennya adalah memata-matai, atau lebih keren lagi yaitu...menguntit.

Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan pada saat ini. Sosok yang mengikuti mereka pada saat ini bukanlah Jiraiya, tentu saja hal itu benar, Jiraiya tidak akan semudah ini untuk dideteksi. Dan Naruko telah mengambil perhitungan, dan katakan saja dirinya cukup tahu siapa yang mengikuti mereka pada saat ini. Atau lebih tepatnya..

... Menguntit Naruto.

"Biar saja, 'ntar juga pada akhirnya dia akan pergi dengan sendirinya." Ujar Naruto dengan senyum terhadap saudara kembarnya, "Jika dia tidak bertindak layaknya musuh, maka tidak ada alasan bagi kita untuk bersikap tidak nyaman. Lagipula dia juga penduduk Konoha."

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa padamu saat ini, Naruto-kun." Naruko menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Kita harus belajar agar menyadari lingkungan sekitar kita dan bahaya yang bisa datang kapan saja." Gadis itu melihat kembarannya dengan sedikit kesal akibat dari wajah-tidak-ambil-peduli yang ditunjukkan padanya.

Naruto menghela nafasnya sesaat, memberikan kakaknya senyuman kecil. "Bahaya tidak akan datang... karena aku terlebih dahulu yang akan melindungimu." Ia kemudian menyelesaikannya dengan memberikan senyum lebar, yang menunjukkan susunan gig putihnya. "Karena, keluarga selalu melindungi satu sama lain."

Membuat perempuan itu terhenti sesaat, dan menatap Naruto. Merasakan emosi yang terkumpul dari perkataan itu. Hembusan angin dan begitu juga teriknya matahari seperti mengartikan raut wajah dari adiknya. Angin yang seperti menyejukkan hati dengan setiap kata yang terucap. Dan juga senyuman yang menerangi hari-harinya. Bagi Naruko... hal itu sudah cukup.

Dengan senyuman musim semi, ia meraih tangan saudaranya dan memegang erat bagaikan jembatan kehidupan. Temperatur hangat dari jemari tangan tersebut seperti menyatu dengan tubuhnya, tidak terlalu dingin, dan tidak juga panas. Seperti diciptakan untuk satu sama lain. Naruto menaikkan alis mata ketika melihat ekspresi dari saudaranya.

Senyuman menawan itu, mata berwarna lautan dengan memancarkan keindahan alami. Dan senandung kecil yang keluar dari bibir tipis yang dimiliki membuatnya serasa lengkap.

Dan karena itulah Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Menghindari dari pandangan dan juga dari wajah saudaranya sendiri. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang tadi. Semua seperti tidak masuk akal. Wajah itu, dirinya sudah melihat semua itu dari pertama kali ia bisa mengingat. Tetap sama... tapi di satu sisi berbeda juga.

Namun Naruto tidak akan menolak itu. Dengan senyuman yang tidak terlihat oleh saudaranya, ia juga mengeratkan pegangannya, merasakan lembutnya dari permukaan kulit Naruko.

Semua mata yang memandang hanya menganggap hal itu biasa. Antara dua bersaudara, tidak kurang. Tidak lebih. Para penduduk hanya tersenyum melihat pemandangan yang sudah sering menghiasi Konoha. Antara dua Namikaze yang selalu terlihat pergi ke mana pun secara bersamaan. Tidak pernah mereka melihat dua anak muda itu berpisah di depan mata. Ketika anak kecil lain akan bertengkar dengan saudaranya akan masalah sepele, kedua anak ini tidak pernah terlihat seperti itu. Selalu akrab dan akur satu sama lain.

"Hm, jadi Ibu pergi lagi?"

Naruko mengangguk dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Yap~ kali ini Ibu pergi ke Suna. Kali ini ada masalah kecil lagi dengan Gaara. Kau tahu?"

Gaara, teman dari Naruto dan Naruko. Pertama kali mereka bertemu merupakan saat berusia 7 tahun. Sejak saat itu, pertemanan tidak dapat dihindarkan lagi. Tugas sebagai orangtua tunggal terkadang membuat Kushina membawa anaknya ke misi yang tidak terlalu berbahaya, biasanya ke Suna. Mengurus segel Gaara yang kadang-kadang mulai tidak-ketat. Mengingat apa yang berada di dalam tubuhnya tidak terlalu baik. Sebagai seorang expert dalam Fuinjutsu, Ibu dari kedua anak itu sering bolak-balik hanya untuk memperbaiki dan menaikkan keamanan dari segel Gaara. Terkadang karena masalah Shukaku yang mulai memasuki mimpi atau apalah yang membuat Gaara tidak bisa tidur.

Tentu saja membuat Naruko merasa jengkel. Karena Gaara selalu mengikuti Naruto seperti anak anjing yang kehilangan induknya. Mungkin itu karena Naruto adalah teman pertamanya? Tapi meskipun begitu, ia juga senang akan kehadiran dari Gaara.

* * *

**Hinata POV.**

Hari ini adalah hari dari hari lainnya aku mengikuti Naruto-kun. Aku sudah tidak mengingat lagi kapan aku memulai aksi ini. Kelakuan yang menurut orang banyak...aneh. Tidak- normal. Aku mengakui hal itu, tidak pernah membantah apa yang kulakukan itu salah. Tapi, sejak kapan aku peduli akan hal itu?—tidak ada yang mengetahui apa yang kulakukan pada jam seperti ini. Baik itu dari satu Klan, maupun orang terdekatku. Semua tidak ada yang mengetahui apa yang kulakukan ini.

Mungkin itu cinta pada pandangan pertama yang kurasakan. Sejak laki-laki Namikaze itu masuk ke kelas Akedemi. Ada beberapa hal yang membuatku langsung tertarik kepadanya. Diriku yang malu untuk berinteraksi dengan orang lain seumuran denganku. Aku sudah berusaha agar bisa membuat orang lain suka padaku, dan tidak menganggapku aneh karena tidak pernah berbicara padaku. Aku pernah mendengar kelompok anak perempuan yang lain, mereka mencoba berbicara denganku. Tapi, aku tidak membalas... aku ingin bisa berbicara dengan lancar tanpa merasa gugup, tapi entah mengapa hal itu tidak bisa. Aku merasa berat saat mendengar bahwa mereka tidak mau mendekatiku lagi karena mereka menganggap aku seorang Putri kelas atas yang tidak mau bergaul dengan yang di bawahnya.

Mungkin semua itu karena tekanan yang diberikan tetua dari Klan dan juga ayah karena aku adalah seorang calon ahli waris, Pemimpin Klan di masa depan. Aku sudah berusaha semampuku, sekuat tenaga. Tapi, aku melihat kekecewaan di mata Ayah dan Kakek. Dan entah sejak kapan, adikku yang paling kusayangi mulai diperlakukan berbeda denganku. Di saat aku mulai lenggang dari tugas seorang Putri Hyuuga, Hanabi mulai menghadapi pertemuan penting dengan para Klan. Latihan yang diberikan Ayah juga sudah mulai berbeda. Disaat itu aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Naruto...

Sesaat ia masuk, ia langsung tersenyum lebar ke seluruh kelas. Menunjukkan gigi-gigi putihnya, dan terkadang juga menunjukkan bekas ramen yang sangkut. Dia selalu tersenyum, memberikan perasaaan senang dan aman. Tidak hanya padaku, tapi ke seluruh orang. Dia mempunyai banyak teman karena itu, selalu mudah untuk diajak bicara, dan juga sering membantu sesamanya meskipun terkadang memberatkan. Meskipun pada awalnya teman sekelas memperlakukan Naruto dengan hormat karena statusnya sebagai Anak Yondaime, tapi... lama-kelamaan, seisi kelas mulai berubah, dan menganggap Naruto sebagai teman dan sahabat, bukan sebagai seseorang yang harus dihormati.

Dia bagaikan matahari, yang bukannya memberikan rasa panas untuk dijauhi, melainkan bagaikan matahari pagi, yang memberikan kehangatan hingga ke hati. Karena itu aku mengaguminya. Aku ingin bisa seperti dia; bisa menghadapi apa saja yang menjadi rintangannya, yang bisa tersenyum walaupun keadaan sangat menyakitkan. Yang selalu kuat, meskipun beratnya keadaan. Yang bisa menyemangati sesama, meskipun diri sendiri dalam keputus-asa'an.

Rasa itu sudah lama berada di dalam hatiku, sudah lama menjadi peganganku. Rasa kagum akan kerja keras, dan sifat tidak menyerahnya selalu aku perhatikan. Orang-orang selalu menganggap Naruto kuat karena ia keturunan Yondaime, karena gen dan juga kemampuannya. Orang menganggap hal itu biasa dan terkadang iri akan hal itu. Padahal itu tidak benar, aku tahu yang sebenarnya... Naruto mencapai kekuatannya sampai pada saat ini karena kerja keras dan kegigihan.

Dan rasa kagum, mulai berubah menjadi suka seiring waktu. Hingga pada akhirnya aku tidak berani bertatap wajah lagi dengannya. Jantung yang berdetak dengan cepat, nafas yang serasa selalu terhenti menatap mata birunya. Setelah itu yang hanya kuketahui adalah kegelapan.

Aku selalu mencari kesempatan agar dapat berbicara dengannya, dan mungkin suatu saat bisa mengatakan bagaimana perasaanku padanya. Tapi, hal itu sangat sulit untuk bisa terjadi. Karena adanya si-Kembar. Namikaze Naruko, siswi akedemi yang berbakat. Yang mengalahkan Uchiha Sasuke dari Klan Uchiha dan juga Naruto itu sendiri. Sosok yang membuat banyak perempuan di Akedemi iri akan dirinya. Karena kesempurnaan-nya. Tapi itu aku juga tahu, Naruko mendapatkan semua itu dari cara yang sama dengan Naruto, yaitu kerja keras.

Aku tidak menyimpan perasaan iri kepadanya, karena setiap orang itu terlahir berbeda-beda. Tidak ada gunanya untuk iri akan apa yang orang lain bisa dapatkan. Jika ingin meraih hal yang sama, maka harus mendapatkannya dari hasil kerja keras, dan kegigihan. Tidak ada gunanya berdiam diri dan mengagumi keberhasilan orang lain, jika bisa meraihnya dengan tekad dan kerja keras. Itulah yang kupelajari dari Naruto-kun.

Naruko-san selalu menjadi penghalang bagiku untuk bisa mendekati Naruto. Bukan berarti aku tidak menyukainya, melainkan ia selalu ada di sisi Naruto. Selalu ada bersamanya, tidak peduli itu kapan dan di mana. Ia selalu memberikan tatapan yang membuat perempuan lain dari kelas yang mencoba mendekati saudara kembarnya, membuat mereka takut dan mundur dengan seketika. Mereka tidak ingin mencoba kesabaran dari Naruko, yang merupakan murid akedemi terkuat tahun ini.

Entah mengapa itu terjadi, padahal masalah yang menyangkut seperti ini bukanlah urusan saudara. Itulah yang kulihat Naruto lakukan ketika ada laki-laki lain yang ingin mendekati kakaknya. Ia akan menjauh dan membiarkan saudara-nya berbicara dengan orang yang mungkin menyukainya. Dan hanya akan ikut campur ketika sang kakak tidak menyukai orang itu. Seperti apa yang ia lakukan terhadap Kiba. Yang pada saat itu mulai bersikap kasar.

Dan Naruko-san sebaliknya, ia bersikap dingin kepada siapapun yang mencoba mendekati Naruto. Kontras dengan saudara kembarnya. Sungguh itu tidak adil sekali bagiku, maupun perempuan lain yang menyukainya.

Seperti Naruko-san menyukai...

Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Saudara kandung tidak mungkin memiliki perasaan seperti itu kepada satu sama lain. Mungkin Naruko-san hanya melindungi...

...mungkin.

..

..

"Aa'ha!"

"Eep!" Tanpa sadar aku melompat ke belakang setelah mendengar suara itu. Membuatku terkejut dengan seketika. Dan sekejap aku menatap sosok yang dari tadi aku pikirkan, yaitu Naruto. Karena terlalu banyak berpikir, aku jadi ketahuan.

"Ah, ternyata Hinata-chan." Suara riang darinya membuatku menunduk dengan seketika. Menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah.

"A-Aku-" aku mencoba mencari alasan mengapa aku mengikutinya. Tapi tidak bisa.

"Hinata-chan, jika kamu mau jalan bareng dengan kami, itu tidak apa-apa kok. Kau tidak perlu bersembunyi seperti itu. Lihat, Kakak aja sampai salah paham."

Aku melihat sesaat kepada kembaran dari Naruto, dan aku menunduk di bawah pandangan curiganya.

"Itu benar, kau tidak perlu bertingkah seperti penguntit, jika ada yang mau katakan, katakan saja. Aku bisa melaporkan kau kepada pihak berwajib jika terus melakukan aksi ini." aku terdiam mendengar kata-kata dari Naruko. Aku tidak bisa mengelak atau membalas. Karena aku tahu itu benar.

"Hei, kakak! Jangan begitu." Naruto dengan nada sedikit membentak berbicara dengan kakak-nya. Ia kemudian melihatku, "Maafkan kakak-ku, dia hanya sedikit kesal dengan kejadian baru-baru ini. Untung saja itu Cuma kamu, jadi.. Hinata-chan mau jalan bareng?"

Menahan rasa malu dan juga pikiran hendak pingsan, aku mengangguk. Ini adalah kesempatanku, ini harus kulakukan. Karena aku tidak akan tahu kesempatan seperti ini kapan lagi datangnya. Jika ada kesempatan di depan mata, aku harus meraihnya secepat mungkin sebelum kesempatan itu pergi. Meskipun tatapan dari Naruko menyuruhku untuk pergi, tapi demi satu kesempatan ini, aku akan memberanikan diri! Aku akan berjuang dan melihat bagaimana hasilnya.

"Itu tidak apa-apa, kan? kakak?" Naruto bertanya dengan memberikan kakaknya tatapan.

Aku bisa melihat Naruko berusaha menolak dari wajahnya, tapi dari suara dan raut wajah saudaranya, ia tidak mengatakan penolakan itu, malah hanya memberikan anggukan.

"Ti-Tidak. aku ingin berbicara dengan Naruto-san."

"Kalau begitu, bicara saja. Jangan memperlambat." Naruko membalas.

"Sendirian." Dengan tekad yang bulat, aku mengeluarkan suara itu. Suara dengan nada yang kuat, yang baru pertama kali aku keluarkan untuk melawan orang lain.

"K-Kau."

* * *

**Hinata POV end.**

Naruto bisa merasakan ketegangan yang mulai membentuk. Agar tida terjadi apa-apa, sebaiknya ia menghentikannya sebelum ada kejadian yang tidak diinginkan. "Sudah-sudah." Ia bisa melihat kedua perempuan itu memberikannya perhatian, "Kakak, bisakah tinggalkan kami sebentar? Biarkan Hinata-chan berbicara denganku. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin ia katakan. Misalnya, misi rahasia dari Kakek Hokage." _Iya, mungkin itu benar, Hinata menjadi perantara dari Hokage untuk memberikan misi ini padaku. Misi rahasia yang sangat rahasia, yang memerlukan kehebatan dari Namikaze Naruto!_

Naruko mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, ia mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Hinata, dengan berbicara berdua. Dari wajah memerah dan tatapan yang diberikan olehnya kepada saudara kembarnya sudah mengatakan hal itu dengan jelas. Ia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Tapi Naruto tidak mau mengerti dengan apa yang ia katakan. Kepalanya terlalu keras bagaikan batu untuk mengerti apa yang dilakukan perempuan disekitarnya. Tapi, ia tidak mungkin menolak permintaan dari adiknya sendiri. Wajah itu sudah menunjukkan keseriusan. Ketika seseorang ingin berbicara dengannya, Naruto akan selalu mendengarkannya, apapun itu. Termasuk jika memang berbicara berdua saja.

"Sudah, kakak pulang saja dulu. Aku akan menyusul secepat kilat." Naruto memberikan senyum meyakinkan, melihat kekhawatiran yang dipancarkan oleh kakaknya. Tapi, ia sudah besar, tidak perlu lagi dilindungi seperti ini. Lagipula ini cuma Hinata, anak perempuan yang selalu terlihat sendiri. Ini merupakan suatu keberhasilan sendiri, jika ia mau berbicara dengan dirinya, terlebih lagi Hinata ini sering menghindarinya ketika berada di jarak sapaan. Sungguh, hal itu membuatnya bingung. Jika ada yang ingin dibicarakan, mungkin ini adalah saat yang tepat. Ditambah lagi, ini merupakan waktu yang cocok untuk menanyakan mengapa dia selalu menghindarinya. Mungkin ada masalah atau kesalahpahaman.

Naruko berjalan dengan cepat tanpa berpamit atau mengutarakan satu patah kata-pun. Namun, ia terdiam sesaat dan menunggu dibalik dinding ketika mendengar suatu pernyataan yang membuat dirinya membeku. Waktu serasa berhenti, kata-kata selanjutnya yang keluar dari gadis Hyuuga itu bagaikan terulang-ulang di dalam benaknya.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak dulu... bisakah kita menjadi-"

Namun kembaran dari Naruto itu menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangannya, menambahkan kekuatan berlebih agar tidak mendengar ucapan yang selanjutnya. Jantung berdetak dengan kencang, seperti hendak lepas dan jatuh. Tubuh serasa menggigil bagaikan berada di musim dingin dengan tubuh telanjang. Menelan ludah..

Ia memberanikan diri untuk memutar kepala untuk sesaat.

Pupil mengecil, bibir gemetar... dan langkah menjadi mundur. Sebelum menjadi lari cepat. Air mata berlinang terjatuh disetiap langkah yang ia ambil. Membasahi permukaan tanah.

Naruto memeluk Hinata.

..

..

..

Kenapa sakit sekali melihat itu?

Karena Naruko tahu... itu. Karena ia mengerti apa yang membuatnya sakit. Karena dirinya menyadari perasaan apa yang ia simpan dan selama ini ia coba tunjukkan kepada saudaranya. Meskipun, sosok yang ia tunjukkan tidak mengerti..

...

...

...

* * *

**Chapter 3 done.**

* * *

**AN: Ya, cerita ini saya update lagi. Maaf banget bagi kalian yang menunggu chapter selanjutnya. Hanya saja pada waktu itu saya sedang sibuk membuat outline cerita 'Akar' dan mengerjakannya. Ditambah lagi dengan bulan puasa, saya tidak mungkin nge-update cerita bertema incest. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf.**

**Untuk chapter berikutnya berisikan tema Dewasa. Dengan kata lain... LEMON! BANZAII!**

* * *

****Sekian dan terimakasih telah membaca chapter ketiga dari Forbidden. Jadi yang suka hal seperti ini, silahkan datang, dan jika tidak...ya udah. Saya sangat menghargai jika kalian mau untuk meluangkan waktu kalian untuk mereview chapter ini. Dan akan saya balas dengan PM jika ada pertanyaan.****

**Type your review...here.**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: what? sue me if you want. I don't own anything.**

**Warning: Lemon, if you're under 18, please... don't think too much when you reading a chapter with lemon. You still underage. Lagipula jika saya buat AN seperti ini, kalian menghiraukannya, bukan? asalkan pembacanya bisa sadar dan bertanggung jawab akan apa yang ia baca, kalian diterima di sini.**

* * *

Pandanganku bagaikan tidak jelas, buyar antara kiri dan kanan. Detak jantungku yang begitu keras membuatku mengerti akan perasaan ini, perasaan yang membuatku mengerti bagaimana betul aku menganggap apa yang semua terjadi. Mengapa begitu lama agar diriku menyadarinya? Mungkin aku sudah menyadarinya... tapi tidak pernah menganggapnya terlalu serius hingga pada saat ini. Membuat sosok yang paling berharga dalam hidupku mengira apa yang kulakukan semua ini hanyalah godaan kecil saja antara adik dan kakak.

Aku bisa merasakan air mata panas yang membasahi pipiku, namun meskipun ada yang melihatku begini aku tidak ambil peduli karena fokus pemikiranku sekarang berada di tempat lain. Dan sebelum itu semua kusadari, aku sudah berada di kamarku sendiri, berada di bawah selimut dan memeluk bantal yang lembut.

Apakah aku salah? Jika orang lain tahu bagaimana perasaanku...

Apa yang kurang dariku? Meskipun tidak mencapai umur yang ideal, namun tubuhku sudah tumbuh layaknya anak 16 tahun. Dadaku yang masih dalam ukuran sedang, aku yakin akan tumbuh dengan baik dan sempurna akan lekuk tubuhku. Banyak yang mengatakan aku cantik, aku tahu akan hal itu dan menerima itu dengan senyuman.

Tapi... meskipun begitu, hanya ada satu orang yang dapat membuat jantungku berdetak kencang hanya dari satu perkataan tersebut. Meskipun orang lain banyak berkata seperti itu, namun orang yang paling kuharapkan, hanya pernah mengatakan itu dua kali. Aku masih bisa mengingat hari itu dan ingatan mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi.

Mengapa aku mempunyai perasaan seperti ini kepada Saudaraku sendiri? Aku tidak mengerti. Aku sangat tidak mengerti, bahkan ada rasa bersalah yang sangat besar ketika aku merasakan perasaan ini pertama kali sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Berbisik dengan penuh keyakinan bahwa perasaan ini akan memudar dan kembali ke jalan yang seharusnya. Ya, aku berharap seperti itu. Dan mencoba memfokuskan ke pelajaran Akedemi atau bersosialisasi dengan anak-anak yang lain.

Tapi, tidak. perasaan itu tetap sama, tidak berubah... bahkan lebih kuat dari waktu ke waktu. Bukan karena hal yang lain, tapi karena apa yang kuharapkan dari semua itu dari laki-laki hanya muncul pada Naruto. Pada saudaraku sendiri. Tidak ada yang lain. Aku bahkan tidak bisa memandang laki-laki lain dengan ketertarikan, sebagaimana mereka hanyalah kanvas kosong bersih yang tidak menarik untuk dilihat, terlalu dominan untuk satu warna. Naruto... dia bagaikan kumpulan warna yang dicampur menjadi satu tapi tetap menjadi warna asli mereka, dilukis menjadi indah dan tidak akan pernah bosan untuk dilihat hingga kapan pun.

Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari Naruto.

Hanya Naruto.

Memikirkan itu saja sudah membuat hatiku berada dalam ekstasi yang tak akan pernah berhenti.

Milikku.

Dia hanya milikku.

Ya.. itu pasti benar.

Naruto terlahir bersamaku karena itu sudah menjadi takdir. Karena kami dibuat untuk melengkapi satu sama lain, untuk menjadi satu kelengkapan yang akan menunjukkan jalan kami berdua. Tidak yang lain. Tidak akan ada yang cocok untuk kami, selain diriku sendiri. Begitu juga dengan Naruto, hanya aku yang pantas untuk berada di sampingnya. Untuk mendapatkan dan merasakan kehangatan dari senyumannya.

Hinata...

Betapa geramnya aku mengutarakan nama itu, memikirkannya saja sudah cukup membuatku berpikir untuk mencekik lehernya, apalagi menyebut namanya secara langsung. Perempuan tidak tahu diri yang hanya bisa bicara gagap tidak jelas yang selalu sembunyi dan menguntit terhadap Naruto-_ku_. Aku mengerti mengapa Naruto disukai banyak perempuan, tentu saja hal itu benar akan adanya. Siapa yang tidak menyukai kepribadian dari Naruto dan bagaimana ia membawa dirinya. Tapi terimakasih kepada dewa di atas, Naruto merupakan sosok yang tidak peka akan perasaan seperti itu. Sesuatu yang merupakan berkah dan kutukan sekaligus.

Tentu saja aku berkontribusi dalam hal itu, gadis naif yang naksir tanpa sadar akan perasaan mereka yang mencoba mendekati Naruto. Dari cara bicara mereka, dari gerakan mereka dan juga sentuhan yang mereka gunakan untuk mendekati Naruto membuatku muak. Mereka tidak layak untuk mendekati Naruto.

Tapi... Naruto tidak pernah melakukan hal itu padaku.

Dia selalu menjauh dan memisahkan dirinya dengan senyuman di wajah jika ada laki-laki yang mendekatiku, mengatakan dengan _ceria _bahwa:

_dia tidak ingin menjadi saudara yang menjengkelkan yang mengganggu hubungan pribadi kakaknya._

Aku sangat berterimakasih bahwa Naruto adalah saudara yang perhatian, namun di sisi lain aku sadar bahwa Naruto tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama kuat denganku. Hal itu membuatku merasa sakit. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar Naruto bisa menyadari bahwa cintaku bukan cinta sebagai saudara, tetapi layaknya laki-laki dan perempuan? Aku tidak tahu. Pikiranku seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Aku seharusnya tidak pernah merasakan perasaan terlarang yang pasti membuat orang lain mendengarnya merasa jijik.

Dan tanpa sadar air mataku kembali mengalir. Suara kesal dan kemarah meluap di ruangan ini.

Pasti tidak salah lagi, Naruto dan perempuan itu sedang jalan-jalan bermesraan dengan senyum di wajah. Hinata dengan wajah api panas dan bertingkah ceroboh di depan orang yang ia sukai, dan Naruto yang hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengatakan mengambil santai saja. Bayangan itu dengan cepat aku hancurkan sebelum menjadi-jadi.

Aku yakin Naruto akan menerima itu, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya gadis menyatakan cinta-nya pada dia. Yang lainnya telah aku tahan sebelum hal itu berlanjut. Dan Naruto tidak punya hati untuk menolak perasaan itu karena meskipun aku tidak mau mengakui, Hinata merupakan tipe Ojou-sama yang banyak dilirik orang. Meskipun dengan kepribadiannya yang lembek seperti itu, tapi dia tetaplah ahli waris dari Klan Hyuuga, yang merupakan klan ternama yang terkenal di seluruh penjuru.

Aku tidak pernah menganggap diriku kurang cantik daripada Hinata, aku yakin aku merupakan perempuan yang paling cantik di antara yang lain. Tapi, meskipun banyak yang mencoba mendekati aku, tapi perasaan itu tidak pernah ada. Tidak bagiku. Dan Naruto juga merupakan orang yang lemah pada perempuan yang cantik. Sayangnya itu tidak berlaku antara aku dan Naruto... secantik apapun aku mencoba, tetap saja Naruto akan menganggapku adik. Sedangkan Hinata... dia sudah cukup memasuki kriteria Naruto. Apalagi dengan dada nya itu yang seperti menonjol daripada yang lain. Meskipun dia mencoba menyembunyikan dibalik jaket tebalnya itu, tetap saja banyak yang sadar bahwa Hinata memiliki dada yang lebih dari pada rata-rata.

Hal itu membuatku memeriksa diri, aku memegang pelan dadaku sendiri, dan bisa menyentuh payudara yang kumiliki. Aku sadar aku tidak sebesar Hinata, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak punya. Mungkin tidak akan sebesar sapi, tapi cukup dalam ke-dua genggaman Naruto. Aku tahu Naruto menyukai dada perempuan, tapi jika terlalu besar ketertarikannya akan hilang. Membayangkan kedua tangan halus Naruto mengelus dadaku sudah cukup membuatku menggesekkan selangkanganku secara bersamaan. Tapi aku sadar... itu hanyalah mimpi, imajinasi yang tidak akan pernah jadi kenyataan.

"Sial... sial..."

Aku hanya bisa menumpukkan wajahku ke dalam bantal.

(Line here)

Naruto mencoba mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan karena itu adalah kamarnya sendiri. Tapi mengingat Naruko, yang seperti sudah pindah kamar, ia yakin saudaranya itu yang melakukan hal itu. "Kak, kau di dalam, buka pintunya." Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit lebih keras mencoba membangunkan Naruko yang mengunci pintu dari dalam.

"Kakak..."

"Pergi saja sana bodoh! Pergi sama pacarmu dan biarkan aku sendiri!"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya dengan bingung, "Apa sih yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti, sekarang buka pintunya!"

"Memang kau mau apa!? Mau pamer pacarmu Hinata yang mempunyai dada besar itu!? hah!?"

Naruto menarik wajahnya, "Ada apa sih? Memang Hinata salah apa di sini? Lagipula apa itu ada hubungannya denganmu?"

"Kan? apa yang kubilang? Sekarang kau seperti sudah sombong dan mulai mencampakkan saudara kembarmu sendiri! kau tidak punya perasaan." Suara Naruko mulai membesar daripada Naruto.

"Apa sih yang Kakak yang bicarakan, aku peduli dengan Kakak, dan tidak mungkin mencampakkan Kakak. Bukankah sudah kubilang hubungan keluarga itu yang paling kuutamakan dari segalanya. Lagipula siapa yang pacaran dengan Hinata..." Naruto menghela nafasnya, "Aku... menolaknya."

Hening, tidak ada jawaban dari perempuan yang berada di dalam. Hingga membuat Naruto berpikiran bahwa Naruko telah tidur dan meninggalkannya sendiri di luar. Di luar di tempat di mana seharusnya kasur empuknya berada. Dan Naruko menghalangi akses itu.

"Naruko, buka pintun-" sebelum Naruto bisa melanjutkan perkataanya, pintunya sudah terbuka oleh Naruko...ee, Kage Bunshin Naruko. Kage Bunshin itu memberikan tatapan yang tidak dimengerti oleh Naruto sebelum menghilang dengan ledakan asap kecil. Laki-laki itu menatap kamarnya sendiri. Dan ia bisa melihat barang-barang yang sedikit berantakan lebih dari biasanya.

Matanya tertuju pada sosok yang berada di bawah selimut oranye kesayangannya. Naruto menghela nafasnya dan berjalan mendekati saudara kembarnya yang berada di tempat tidurnya tersebut. "Bisa kutanya kenapa kau... bertingkah seperti ini?" Jelas saja, Naruto merasa dirinya kurang mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi. Seingatnya ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa. Atau memang ada apa?

"...Bodoh..."

"Oh, maaf aku tidak sepintar saudaraku yang merupakan Genius." Urat kedut terlihat di dahi Naruto setelah mendengar itu. "Tapi, jika kau tidak menjelaskan masalahnya apa. Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti apa yang terjadi."

"Bodoh."

"Aku peringatkan kau, Naruko." Naruto meremas kepalan tinjunya. "Kau tidak ingin bukan? Suadara kembarmu yang paling baik ini marah."

"BODO AMAT!"

"Kau tanggung sendiri akibatnya." Laki-laki itu melompat dengan gaya pegulat. "Rasakan kombo gulatan ala Uzumaki gaya Nomor 1!" Naruto bisa merasakan tubuhnya telah menimpa kembarannya dengan beban yang ia miliki. Dan terdengar nafas yang tersentak akibat hal itu. "Rasakan!"

Dan dimulailah gulat antara dua saudara kembar itu. Dengan Naruto yang berada di atas dan Naruko yang berada di bawah, selimut tersebut menutupi mereka dua dan menghasilkan pemandangan menganehkan dari luar. Naruto mencengkram dua pergelangan tangan Naruko, dan melilit kedua kakinya dengan saudaranya tersebut. Bukan lagi rahasia, kalau diantara Naruto dan Naruko yang lebih kuat dalam fisik adalah kembaran yang laki-laki sedangkan yang perempuan dalam bidang lain.

Jadi tidak aneh, kalau Naruko tidak bisa membebaskan diri dari itu, dengan Naruto yang tertawa sinis dari samping telinganya. Hal itu sungguh tidak membantu sama sekali. Naruko sudah lama melupakan kapan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang jika Naruto memperlakukannya seperti ini. Kembarannya selalu merasa tidak ada yang aneh ketika kontak fisik itu terjadi, hal itu membuat Naruko senang di dalam hati namun terkadang ada juga rasa kekesalan. Karena pada saat itu terjadi, tubuhnya dan juga tubuh saudara laki-lakinya bergesek satu sama lain.

Dan... hal itu tidak membawa reaksi dari Naruto.

"Ha, apa kau menyerah!?" Naruto bertanya disela nafasnya dan juga tangannya yang mengunci tangan Naruko.

Naruko tidak menjawab, dirinya juga mulai kehabisan tenaga, tidak terasa berapa lama waktu yang ia habiskan mencoba untuk keluar dari kurungan tubuh saudara laki-lakinya, seluruh tenaga sudah ia keluarkan. Penggunaan chakra dilarang, itu sudah seperti peraturan tidak tertulis yang mereka setujui jika bermain seperti ini dari kecil. Karena tentu saja menggunakan chakra semuanya akan jadi lebih mudah, dan permainan menjadi tidak mengasyikkan jika semuanya berjalan dengan cepat.

Dari jarak kontak sedekat ini, Naruko bisa merasakan dada adiknya yang lahir beda beberapa menit tersebut. Dada yang mulai mengeras karena latihan yang selama ini ia lakukan mulai terbentuk setelah memasuki masa puber, ia juga bisa merasakan otot-otot tersebut, baik dari perut maupun tangannya. Dan, Naruko merasakan sensasi tersendiri ketika dapat merasakan itu.

Selalu terulang di dalam benak, dirinya yang pertama merasakan ini. Tidak fangirls miliknya, tidak perempuan yang menyukainya setulus hati. Hanya dirinya, Naruko. Tidak ada yang lain, dan Naruko akan memastikan hal itu terjadi.

Terdiam...

Tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang terucap, eratan tangan Naruto juga sudah melemah, dan dapat memungkinkan Naruko untuk melepaskan diri dengan mudah dari Naruto. Tapi, ia tidak melakukannya. Dirinya masih terasa nyaman dalam posisi seperti ini, di mana ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas kecil dari bibir saudaranya yang menghembus ke daun telinga miliknya. Hal itu membuat Naruko gemetar sesaat. Terasa geli namun juga membawa sensasi yang perlahan mulai memuncak dari bawah perutnya.

Dan ia ingin lebih dari itu...

Suara nafas yang seperti teratur, menandakan Naruto mulai memasuki dunia terlelap. DI mana dia tertidur bagaikan beruang yang sudah memasuki musim tidurnya. Tidak akan terbangun sama sekali meskipun ada gempa besar.

Badan berputar, wajah berhadapan satu sama lain. Dan pertanyaan yang hendak dikeluarkan sudah tertelan dalam tidur yang lelap. Naruto berusaha membuka matanya sedikit, dan matanya menatap mata dari saudarinya tersebut. Sama warna, sama bentuk... namun, dari pancaran mata itu ia melihat maksud yang berbeda. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia mengerti. Jadi apa yang membuatmu bertingkah seperti tadi?

Itu pertanyaan yang ia ingin ia utarakan. Yang ingin ia keluarkan setelah menyaksikan kelakukan saudara kembarnya tersebut. Namun, hal itu tertahan karena rasa kantuk tersebut. Pertanyaan yang ingin ia minta penjelasan karena kelakukan aneh Naruko beberapa waktu ini. Tapi, dari semua itu, hanya dirinya yang bisa mengerti betul Naruko. Mengerti betul apa yang bisa membuatnya marah, sedih, bahagia, kesal... dan yang bisa tahu betul bagaimana mendapatkan reaksi tertentu dari perempuan berdarah Uzumaki itu hanyalah dirinya seorang. Saudara kembarnya, dirinya... laki-laki yang sudah bersama dirinya sejak keluar dari rahim Ibu mereka.

Tapi... pertanyaan itu juga tidak keluar pada akhirnya.

Karena tatapan itu...

Karena kedekatan itu.

Naruto bisa merasakan tangan halus dari Naruko yang mulai menyentuh dada miliknya dengan lembut, mulai memegang bagian yang membuat Naruto tidak nyaman. Dan pandangan itu tetap kepada matanya sendiri, tidak berpindah. Dan Naruto tidak memiiliki alasan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari kakaknya. Semua seperti pada tempatnya. Bibir yang terbuka kecil seperti mengatakan sesuatu, tapi hal itu tidak terdengar oleh telinga. Detak jantung yang berdetak seperti keluar dari tenggorokan dan memancing satu sama lain untuk mendekat.

Naruto tahu ada yang salah dari itu semua. Ketika Naruko sudah berada di atas tubuhnya, dan memegang lembut dengan kedua tangan kedua sisi dagu miliknya, dan mengelusnya dengan lembut.

Naruto tahu ada yang tidak benar, ketika Naruko seperti dalam keadaan hipnotis mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah miliknya sendiri.

Naruto tahu hal ini terlarang, tabu, dan seharusnya tidak dilakukan. Ketika Naruko menyatukan bibir manisnya dengan miliknya.

Naruto tahu bahwa semua pikiran itu menjadi buyar ketika ia merasakan perasaan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan.

Dan...

Ia menyukai perasaan itu.

Tidak perlu dikatakan, tidak perlu diutarakan dengan penjelasan panjang lebar yang mengharuskan seseorang untuk mendengar dan memahami. Karena Naruto tahu, ketika bibirnya dan bibir miliknya sendiri bersentuh, semua sudah jelas.

"Kau... cemburu."

Itu bukan pertanyaan, hanya sebuah pernyataan tanpa bukti yang tidak jelas dari mana asalnya.

Naruko tersenyum manis, dan kali ini ia tidak merasa ragu sama sekali, dan kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan orang yang paling ia cintai. Laki-laki yang seperti sudah ditakdirkan menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Naruko bisa merasakan itu, Naruto tidak merespon, melawan karena dia masih memiliki pikiran sehatnya. Tapi hal seperti itu tidak berguna lagi pada Naruko. Dan dia mencurahkan dan mengalirkan semua perasaannya pada cumbuan tersebut. Dan jantung terasa akan meledak ketika Naruto mulai membalas.

Naruto merasakan itu, tubuhnya kejang sendiri ketika lidah yang mulai bersentuhan dengan susuan gigi yang tertutup, seperti meminta untuk masuk. Dan entah mengapa Naruto membiarkan hal itu terjadi, dan pada akhirnya ia bisa merasakan lidah miliknya bermain dengan saudara kembarnya, ia bisa merasakan rasa buah dari pertukaran itu. Naruko merupakan tipe perempuan yang menyukai memakan buah-buahan, berbeda dengan dirinya yang lebih suka mengisi cemilan mulut dengan Ramen dan hal lainnya yang berminyak. Jadi tidak salah jika hal itu terjadi, dan Naruko pun pasti merasakan rasa ramen tersebut. Sesuatu yang seharusnya menjijikkan namun tidak bagi Naruko.

Tubuhnya kini telah penuh akan uap rasa yang saat ini ia rasakan. Semua pikiran yang tidak penting ia singkirkan demi apa yang sekarang ini terjadi.

Bagian tubuh bergesek pada bagian di bawah perut Naruto. Dan Naruto membeku merasakan bagian tersebut merespon. Sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak terjadi antara saudara sedarah. Apalagi kembaran seperti mereka. Namun, seberapa besarnya ia mencoba untuk mengalahkan pikiran itu, tetap saja instingnya sebagai laki-laki lebih dominan daripada akal sehatnya pada saat ini.

"Sekarang, kau tahu... mengapa aku menolak semua yang mencoba mendekati aku." Naruko berkata disela nafasnya tersendat-sendatnya. Menatap Naruto dengan jelas. Pipi yang memerah mewarnai wajahnya, dan Naruto yang memalingkan wajahnya karena apa yang dikatakan saudaranya.

Naruko tidak mengambil waktu, kembali menyatukan bibirnya. Melakukan cumbuan yang hanya dilakukan oleh orang dewasa. Bahkan ini adalah kali pertama dirinya dan juga Naruto. Sudah jelas ia tahu akan hal itu, tapi meskipun terkadang terlihat kaku, namun mereka berdua mulai belajar satu sama lain. Naruko dengan bimbingan buku kecil yang ia baca, dan Naruto akibat pergaulan tidak sehatnya dengan Jiraiya.

Di saat iu, tangan Naruko mulai bergerak ke berbagai arah, menyentuh dada Naruto dan mengelusnya dengan lembut, dan mulai memasuki bajunya dan kembali melakukannya tanpa ada halangan sehelai benang pun. Sedangkan bagian bawahnya bergesekan dengan bagian bawah Naruto. Membuat Naruko terkadang mengeluarkan suara kesahan kecil.

Naruto perlahan membawa tangannya ke belakang tubuh kakak kembarannya tersebut. Pertama mengelus punggungnya di saat cumbuan panas tersebut. Dan kemudian mulai turun, dan memegang serta mencengkram bokong dari Naruko, dan terkadang mendorongnya pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Membuatnya mengeluarkan suara dengkur dari aksi tersebut.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah melewati celana tidur Naruko yang tipis, dan melewati CD miliknya dan meremas dua benjolan daging tersebut dengan sedikit kasar. Membuat Naruko kembali mengeluarkan kesahan kenikmatan bercampur rasa sakit. Laki-laki dari Uzumaki itu tidak perlu melihat, karena ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang basah tepat diatas celananya. Cairan yang tidak perlu ia ketahui apa itu, karena ia tahu betul.

Naruko perlahan membuka kancing baju tidurnya, menunjukkan gumpalan payudara miliknya yang tertutup oleh bra putih suci yang kini terlihat hampir terlepas dari tempatnya.

Naruto tertegun, ini sudah cukup waktu yang lama sejak ia melihat tubuh Naruko. Terakhir kali ia lihat hal itu terjadi adalah saat dirinya dan Naruko berusia 8 tahun. Kulit putih bersih tanpa ada satu cacat pun, bentuk tubuh yang ideal tanpa ada kelebihan dan kekurangan. Dan, Naruto yakin, dalam dua atau tiga tahun lagi, Naruko akan memiliki tubuh yang dapat membuat siapa saja jatuh padanya. Dan... itu... adanya dua... dua...

Naruko merasakan pandangan saudaranya padanya hanya bisa menatap malu ke samping, terlihat jelas adanya kekecewaan pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku tahu punyaku tidak sebesar _gadis_ itu atau yang lainnya... tapi.."

"Tidak." Naruto menjawab pelan. Namun tidak ada keraguan dari suaranya tersebut. "Ini sudah sempurna..."

Semua keraguan, semua akal sehat hilang dari pikiran. Yang hanya ada dua tangan yang perlahan memegang dada tersebut. Naruko menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasakan kelembutan jemari Naruto yang mulai mengelus dadanya. Kini penghalang itu telah hilang meninggalkan dada gadis tersebut yang kini tertutupi oleh kedua tangan yang bergerak dengan lembut diantara belahan dada tersebut. Naruto menelan ludahnya, tangannya mulai meremas dengan lembut dua payudara yang pas di tangannya, terlihat biasa jika dilihat oleh mata, tapi Naruto yakin dalam beberapa tahun, apa yang ada sekarang akan lebih dari seharusnya.

Perasaan lembut dan kenyal ia rasakan dalam tangan, bagian puting yang mengeras bergesekan dengan jemarinya yang bergerak. Dan aksi itu dibarengi dengan melodi yang indah dari kembali mengeluarkan kesahan yang semakin mengeras daripada sebelumnya. Ia tidak menahan besar suaranya karena mereka tahu bahwa tidak ada yang berada di rumah, dan tetangga sekitar memiliki jarak yang cukup jauh dari kediaman keluarga Uzumaki. "Berhenti... menggoda ku..."

Mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, Naruto yang tadinya memiliki pakaian yang lengkap kini hanya disisakan dengan boxer miliknya. Naruko menatap mata saudaranya dengan keinginan yang tak tertahan. Dan tangannya yang lembut perlahan menyentuh bagian yang menonjol di antara boxer tersebut. Laki-Laki pemilik rambut pirang pendek itu hanya menggaruk pipinya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditentukan.

"Sekarang hukuman apa yang harus kuberikan padamu, oh.. Naruto-kecil?" Suara sensual dari Naruko terdengar.

"Oh ayolah..." Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan malu.

Naruko menghilangkan keraguan yang ia miliki dan menjalankan jarinya pada sehelai kain yang menutupi apa yang berada di bawah. Dari sentuhan saja, ia sudah bisa merasakan betapa kerasnya dan panasnya apa yang ditutupi tersebut. Menelan ludah yang sudah terkumpul di dalam mulut, Naruko perlahan membuka boxer tersebut.

Dan wajahnya seperti ditampar oleh bagian tubuh yang baru terbebaskan dari kurungannya.

Berada tepat di depan wajah, bersentuhan dengan bibir dan juga hidung. Aroma khas dari kejantanan seorang laki-laki ia cium dengan jelas tanpa penyaringan dari hidung. Naruko menggigit bibir bawahnya atas apa yang ia lihat. Jadi, ini alasan mengapa Naruto selalu menggunakan celana bagy tersebut? Pantas saja... apa yang ia sembunyikan sudah termasuk tidak wajar.

Tanpa ada aba-aba, jemari Naruko mulai memegang bagian tubuh yang mengeras itu dengan lembut, merasakan bentuknya dari atas hingga ke bawah. Ia bisa melihat cairan kecil yang berada tepat ujung atas walaupun hanya kecil. Precum. Kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan. "Sepertinya ada yang mulai tidak sabar..."

Perempuan keturunan Uzumaki itu mulai membasahi lidahnya, mengeluarkannya dan menaruhnya tepat pada bagian bawah, dan mulai menjilatnya dengan pelan dari bawah ke atas, dan hal itu dilakukan secara terus menerus. Aksi tersebut membuat Naruto kejang sesaat, mencoba beradaptasi pada sensasi yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan. Naruko mengeluarkan tawa halus, membuat harga diri Naruto sedikit terluka sebagai laki-laki. Naruko melihat aksinya, dan melihat Naruto kecil kini sudah mengkilat dengan cairan mulutnya yang membasahi. Bangga akan kerjanya, kembaran perempuan itu mulai memasukan_nya _dengan perlahan ke mulutnya. Menghindari milik Naruto dari mengenai gigi miliknya, karena Naruko tahu kalau mengenai itu bisa menyebabkan rasa kesakitan pada lawan jenis.

Perlahan, dan mulai mengisap. Naruko mulai membiasakan milik saudaranya itu di dalam mulutnya. Seraya merasakan rasa khas dari saudaranya itu sendiri. Tidak ada rasa jijik saat ia melakukan hal ini. Dan, jika terlalu lama, entah mengapa Naruko bisa membayangkan dirinya mulai ketagihan mengisap penis. Tentu saja itu harus punya Naruto. Jika yang lain maka ia akan langsung memotongnya dengan Kunai. Yang hanya bisa memasukkan bagian tubuh itu ke dalam mulutnya hanyalah Naruto saja.

Naruko menyisihkan rambutnya ke samping agar tidak menghalangi apa yang ia lakukan. Pandangannya terkadang menatap Naruto melihat bagaimana reaksinya. Dan dirinya tidak pernah kecewa akan raut wajah yang dibuat oleh saudara kembarnya tersebut. Tempo pun ia percepat dalam beberapa tahap, agar ia bisa memberikan kenikmatan terbaik kepada Naruto.

Naruto memegang sisi kepala saudaranya dengan kedua tangannya. Mengeratkan rahang menahan diri karena apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruko. Ia tidak mau mengaku, tapi apa yang dilakukan Naruko lebih hebat daripada melakukannya sendiri dengan tangan. Dan, saat ini dirinya telah berada pada limit akhir. Jika Naruko terus melakukannya seperti ini, maka dirinya akan...

"Naruko!"

Naruto menghunuskan pinggulnyak ke depan, dengan menahan kepala Naruko dari bergerak keluar. Ia mengeluarkan semua cairan itu ke dalam mulut saudaranya hingga ke dalam mulutnya terdalam. Naruto mendengar suara tersendak dari bibir saudaranya, tapi saat ini hal itu terlintas begitu saja akibat apa yang saat ini ia rasakan. Naruto tidak tahu berapa lama ia bertahan seperti itu dengan mengekang Naruko dengan penisnya, tapi ia yakin telah melepaskan semua carian sperma miliknya ke dalam mulut Naruko.

Naruko berusaha menelan semua apa yang telah diberikan oleh Naruto. Tapi dengan kondisi seperti ini, hal itu mungkin akan jadi mustahil karena berapa banyaknya cairan yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto. Bahkan ia tahu dari sudut bibirnya cairan itu menetes keluar tidak terkendali. Rasa asing berbeda yang tidak pernah ia rasakan menginvasi indra pengecapnya. Bagi Naruko hal ini tidak menjijikkan, bahkan ia menelannya dengan seluruh keinginannya, meskipun Naruto pada saat ini bermain kasar dan hampir membuat dirinya _keselek._

Naruto menarik mundur, melepaskan nafas lega yang karena pengeluaran yang telah ia lakukan. Matanya memandang Naruko yang kini menganga lebar dengan cairan kental putih yang berserakan di sekitar wajah dan mulutnya. Ia bisa melihat berapa banyak air mani yang ia keluarkan di dalam mulut dalam pandangan saat ini.

Kesadaran seperti menghantam, dan Naruto menatap saudaranya dengan khawatir. "Naruko, kau tidak apa-apa? Maaf aku lepas kendali—" apapun yang ingin ia katakan mati sebelum selesai semua.

Naruko membawa jarinya ke bibirnya, dan memasukkan semua cairan mani yang terbuang sia-sia. Menggunakan lidahnya untuk menelan bagian yang tidak tersentuh. Ia merasakannya semua menggunakan lidah, rasa asin... dan ada juga manis. Meskipun tidak terbiasa, bukan berarti Naruko tidak menyukainya. Dengan perlahan Naruko menelan semua itu tanpa ada membuangnya. Matanya yang terbuka setengah menatap bentuk dari Naruto. Dan ia tahu, pertunjukkan yang ia lakukan tadi membuat Naruto kecil kembali berdiri.

Naruko berdiri, dan perlahan melepaskan pakaian yang masih menghalang bagian bawahnya. Celana dalam yang basah di bagian tengah ia turunkan perlahan, dan Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat cairan lengket yang terhubung antara celana dalam dan... _itu_, kemudian terputus bagaikan benang. "Aku... tidak akan menahan diri lagi."

"Tu-tunggu Naruko!" Naruto menaikkan tangannya, "Kita sudah terlalu jauh!" Terlihat kekhawatiran dan takut di mata tersebut, tapi Naruko juga melihat bahwa Naruto tidak ingin berhenti sampai di sini saja. Ia ingin melanjutkan, dirinya ingin mengambil tahap selanjutnya. Di mana ia dan Naruto akan menjadi satu, dan tidak akan terpisah lagi. Di mana Naruto akan mengklaim dirinya dan mengambil semua apa yang menjadi pengalaman pertama miliknya.

Naruko tidak menjawab, hanya memposisikan tubuhnya tepat di bawah perut Naruto. "Naruto, selama aku bisa mengenal perasaan itu... aku hanya tahu. Aku mengerti... bahwa hatiku selama ini hanya milikmu. Awalnya aku mencoba menghilangkan perasaan itu karena aku tahu itu terlarang. Tapi, seberapa kerasnya aku mencoba... aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa sama sekali menghilangkan dan melupakannya, semua menjadi kuat. Dan... pada akhirnya aku menerima itu semua. Menerima bahwa aku mencintaimu. Dan selama ini berusaha menunjukkannya padamu."

Kata-kata itu keluar dengan tulus, tidak ada keraguan... dan ketika Naruko mencium kembali Naruto di bibir, ia tahu tidak ada perlawanan. Hanya penerimaan. Kedua tangan berpegangan dan menyatukan jari satu sama lain dan menjadikannya peyangga. Naruko menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan mencengkram tangan Naruto dengan kuat hingga meninggalkan bekas. Perlahan... mulai memasuki... dengan cairan pelumas yang membasahi hal itu memudahkan daripada apa yang ia kira sebelumnya. Naruko bisa merasakan penis Naruto menyentuh bagian penghalang itu, dan tanpa ada keraguan, ia menurunkan seluruh beban tubuhnya ke bawah.

Mata melebar sesaat dengan bibir yang terluka karen menggigit terlalu dalam, mata berkaca-kaca karena rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Dan Naruto sebagai insting mengkecup bibir saudaranya dengan lembut, karena ia tahu proses seperti ini menyakitkan bagi wanita yang baru pertama kali melakukannya. Insting miliknya berteriak untuk segera memompa dengan sekuat tenaga, tapi ia bertahan dari kenikmatan dan kesempitan yang mengepit adik kecilnya. Ia melakukan hal terbaiknya untuk bertahan dari keluar begitu saja dalam beberapa detik.

"Biarkan... aku seperti ini... beberapa waktu.." Naruko berkata di selah rasa sakitnya, memeluk leher Naruto dengan kuat. Beberapa menit berlalu, dan rasa sakit itu mulai menghilang. Naruko mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan, bercak darah terlihat membasahi milik Naruto, tapi perlahan menghilang seiring waktu digantikan cairan cinta. Rasa sakit perlahan menjadi kenikmatan. Bagi Naruto kenikmatan itu sudah ada sejak awal, tapi ia mulai menambah tempo.

Menghasilkan suara kesahan dari dua insan berbeda yang saat ini dimabuk cinta. Tepatnya Naruko.

Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar diantara mereka, hanya kesahan dari aktivitas yang mereka lakukan. Naruto mendorong Naruko ke bawah, memegang kedua tangannya secara bersamaan dan menatap mata dari saudaranya tersebut. Wajah memerah, pandangan yang dipalingkan, nafas yang memburu, dan keringat yang mulai mengkilatkan kulit.

"Naruko... tatap aku."

Naruko malu mengatakan, tapi jika ia melihat Naruto pada saat ini, ia akan mencapai puncaknya dan selesai pada saat itu. Ini semua untuk Naruto, ia tidak akan keluar sebelum Naruto. Ia ingin Naruto yang pertama merasakan kenikmatan, atau lebih baik ketika mereka berdua melakukannya secara bersamaan.

"Naruto... Naruto... Naruto... Naruto... Naruto..."

Tempo pergerakan ditingkatkan, dan Naruto bisa merasakan dirinya sudah hampir mencapai limit. Pandangan terkunci pada mata berwarna biru tersebut. Dan saat itu hampir tiba. Kembali giliran Naruto memanggil nama saudaranya, nafas yang memburu secara bersama bergabung hingga tidak bisa membedakan dari mana asal suara itu berada.

Kedua kaki dari Naruko mengunci erat pinggul Naruto, sebelum saudaranya itu melakukan apa yang ia pikirkan. Naruto mengeratkan rahangnya untuk kesekian kali, namun tidak berhasil hingga ia pun mengeluarkan suara erangan yang besar sebelum menanam penisnya ke dalam milik Naruko, dan mengeluarkannya ke dalam.

Naruko kemudian mengeluarkan suara jeritan ekstasi sesaat setelah merasakan air mani hangit yang membanjiri tempat tersuci miliknya.

Naruto terjatuh seperti kehilangan semua tenaganya, menimpa Naruko.

"Naruto... aku mencintaimu... tidak sebagai saudara, tidak sebagai adik kakak... namun layaknya seperti perempuan kepada laki-laki." Tenaga terakhir ia keluarkan untuk itu, dan selanjutnya ia menerima kegelapan rasa kantuk yang menyerang. Terlelap dalam rasa bahagia yang akan ia bawa ke dalam mimpi. Dirinya tidak ingin berpisah, Naruko ingin seperti ini selama mungkin. Hanya dirinya dan dia.

* * *

Eh, satu tahun sudah? Kenapa tidak melanjutkan secepat mungkin? Karena author sibuk dengan ** Akar.** Story utama dan yang saya fokuskan pada saat ini hingga pada akhirnya terkena WB. Dan, karena terlihat jenuh, saya pun melanjutkan fict ini. Sebagai ganti jarang update, saya membuatnya lebih panjang daripada biasanya. Masalah typo? Jangan ditanya deh(tidak diperiksa) tapi jika berkenan, anda boleh membantu mencari di mana typo itu. Saya baru selesai ospek Kampus, tubuh seperti minta istrahat. Dan karena merasa bahagia saya pun memberikan kalian hadiah. Seperti yang saya janjikan kemaren, chapter yang berisi lemon. _Saya nggak membuat terlalu ekstrem atau jorok, karena di fict ini sesama perawan tidak mungkin sudah ahli bagaikan pelacur atau gigolo, true?_ Walaupun saya nggak pernah melakukannya, ya... pernah sih _hampir_ dengan pacar nggak tahu gimana bisa sampai ke situ. Tau aja sendiri pergaulan anak kota gimana? Apalagi di tempat gw yang banyak sudah kawin muda. Huh... untung masih ada aja akal sehat dan gw bangga jadi pengecut.

Ee, kehidupan pribadi tidak seharusnya dibawa ke sini, maaf. Lupakan apa yang saya katakan tadi. Seperti konsep pertama fict ini, akan selesai dalam 5-6 chapter. Dan akan lanjut pada bagian cerita lainnya.

Untuk Akar? Ee... tolong jangan ditanya, sampai sekarang saya belum ada menulis satu words pun untuk fict itu karena kesibukan sekarang. Apalagi belum selesai menyusun KRS dan konsultasi dengan Dosen bersangkutan. Ribet.

Opini anda tentang chapter tahunan ini? saya ingin tahu. Sampai jumpa di update selanjutnya baik itu Forbidden ataupun Akar. Terimakasih sudah mengikuti selama ini.


End file.
